watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Ranks
Mages are given ranks based upon how well they can control their magical abilities. This ranking system gets a bit tricky when a mage is self-taught and/or didn’t intend to unlock their magic. According to these requirements, any self-taught mage would automatically be a novice, no matter how skilled they are. However, while a self-taught mage would never be an apprentice unless they pursued official training later in life, some are given honorary journeyman status upon consistently demonstrating control over their abilities. While these ranks are most heavily associated with the Mages' Guild, which popularized these definitions, the distribution of these rankings is mostly based on the honor system. Believe me, people will know if someone is lying their rank, especially if someone below journeyman status attempts to pass themselves off as such. It's hard to fake the ability to control ones' magic. Novice Has unlocked their magic. Little to no focus. Their goal during this stage is to find their focus. Apprentice Has developed a basic focus and is working with a mage of journeyman rank or higher to find practical applications and hone said focus. While novice mages must find their focus on their own, mentors and teachers can help their students discover practical applications of said focus once they read Apprentice status. For example, say a young novice mage is being mentored by a mage whose focus has something to do with growth. The mentor cannot teach the novice how to develop a focus about growth as well. That choice will ultimately come from within the student. HOWEVER, say that this student’s focus ends up having something to do with discovery. Maybe the mage uses their focus to help plants grow, and can help the student use their focus to discover things about plants as well. Alternatively, the pair might just brainstorm together, talking about what the student’s priorities are and what they hope to get out of their magical abilities. The mentor can then focus their lessons on utilizing the student’s new focus to accomplish those things, maybe even with the help of other mages with similar focuses or fields of study. In short, while a mentor cannot ensure that their student’s focus is similar to their own, they can still use their experience to teach their student practical uses for their magic. Journeyman Has developed their focus to the point where the mage is content with the balance between their control of it and the variety of abilities it grants, AND where the instructor is content that the mage has enough control over their magic that they can use it responsibly. Most everyday mages are journeymen. A mage who has been a journeyman for a few years (the number varies by region, but five is the general standard) is also eligible to instruct novice/apprentice mages and to grant them journeyman status when appropriate. This is also the milestone where a mage would get a mask if they still followed that tradition. Higher Ranks Higher ranks are reserved for members of the Mages' Guild and haven’t been fully fleshed out yet. Feel free to send in suggestions, especially if your mage character is a member of the guild. Category:Magic